Little Animal
by Velvet Vouz
Summary: happy birthday to our beloved prefect! a small gift on his birthday, only, it's to the fangirls. reader x hibari kyouya


First fic in AGES. Hope you like it!

Oh and if you find it OOC, refer to when Hibari was fighting Suzuki Adelheid. I quoted a piece down there.

I disclaim any kind of ownership besides this fan fiction.

Reviews are highly appreciated!

* * *

Little Animal

You awoke from your slumber courtesy of a small yellow bird that was perched on your window sill. Its tweets weren't the cause, though. It wouldn't even be normal if that bird could 'tweet'. Her presence was the reason your eyes flutter open ever so slightly. You'd known that you would catch his habit of being a light sleeper any time soon. But, it wasn't much of a problem; the house you currently reside in is not really the type of house that would get flooded with any type of noise or distraction, polar opposite to that of the Sawada household.

Your body was currently lying atop the cotton white futon while facing the source of the intruder. She was an intruder, but you've grown accustomed to her early morning rounds of come and go. Your eyes adjusted to the light as you brought your upper body away from the said futon and took a sitting position instead.

He was still sleeping. His raven tresses were tousled above the comforts of his pillow. His porcelain skin was hidden under his dark colored yukata; a change from his dark color pajamas, albeit only the type of nightwear. His breathing was rhythmic and slow with a steady pace. His steel orbs were hidden just under the safety of his eyelids, if not then it would serve to adorn his stern facial features, as well as to sign any passerby to keep their distance. Except you and the foundation. Well, mostly you.

You lightly grazed the outline of his jaw with ghostly fingers and lingered beside him with your right arm holding your head in attempt to prop your whole body weight. Your touch was cool and light, almost unrecognizable and faint. But you knew that he knew your touches, so you decided to stop abruptly when you reached the edge of his chin and slowly started to stand up and walk away from the sleeping cloud guardian.

He grunts and tossed his body to the side as you drag the door that leads to the hallway to open. You let out a small giggle and proceeded your way out.

* * *

"Tetsu," you called from the shoin[1]. Your sitting position was that of a tense demeanor; a behavior that was common inside the Hibari household.

"Yes, (y/n)-san?" He replied to you, sitting in an almost similar but more formal manner than yours, from across the shoji door [2] that leads to said hallway.

Your eyes never leaving the scenery beside you; the cherry blossoms that bloomed were no longer in sight. The sound of the shishi-odoshi [3] guided the breeze of the morning wind towards your domain. "I know this is much to ask," you turned your gaze towards the former Disciplinary Committee Vice Chairman. "But is it possible to have Kyouya free today?" you shared a small smile. "I'm sure you know what day it is today."

Kusakabe Tetsuya was not a man that would simply forget, nor did he refuse to acknowledge the importance of what _today_ meant. He nodded and stood up from where he sat. "I will personally clear Kyo-san's entire schedule for today." He bowed to you as a sign that he would leave instantly, but you called his name yet again.

"Oh. And please inform Tsuna-san about this as well," you also stood up. "I'm sure he remembers what today is, but I do want to let Kyouya stride through this _slowly_." You gave out a small chuckle.

Your conversation partner also muse the thought with a smile and nodded again before completely abandoning his former position, not forgetting to close the shoji door.

* * *

"Hibari, Hibari!"

That high-pitched 'tweet' was recognizable in your ears. You smiled and turn your back against the door and continued to marvel at the scenery across you. The tranquility of spring still couldn't slip from your mind, yet summer was already in front of your eyes. The breeze was different, still cool to touch but, the heat would sting blindly.

You felt a grip on your shoulder. You didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The grip slowly disappeared, changing to a loop around your waist and a breath behind your neck. That ghastly breaths shudders you, exactly how he liked it. Your hands lay on top of his as your head tilted back to rest on his broad torso. He liked the fact that you were within his range of grip; it makes you easier to protect and less prominent among crowds. No could take you away from him that way.

"I know you want me back in bed, Kyouya." Your soft voice drowns him to sleep that he had just awoken from.

Hibird sat atop his head, nestling herself comfortable and slowly closed her eyes. He did the same to you; his chin nestling atop your head, inhaling the faint scent of your shampoo that had already mixed with your scent. He caresses your stomach in circles with his thumb. Instantly, your cheeks are dusted in pink; the feeling of his swaying finger pierces through the fabric of your yukata.

"It's too early, (y/n)." He lets go of his hold and immediately, Hibird flew around and about you two as he stepped back.

"…Hey little one…," the small bird then flew to Hibari's outstretched index and middle finger. "I can't see very well since your head is in the way…" [4]. Hibird complied with a chirp and flew away towards the branch of the cherry blossom tree in the garden.

You turned towards the taller man as your hand reaches towards his cheek. You caress it as he did to you before; lightly moving your thumb. He pulled you in closer by the waist and you let go of your touch. Slowly you return his grip by hugging him back and place your head on his chest. Hearing the sound of his heartbeat is like a lullaby that carries you to slumber, but that wasn't going to happen.

You looked up to his eyes; his steel orbs that were once hidden are now staring back at yours. He smiled ever so slightly; he wouldn't show this side of him to anyone besides you and his small animals, something you cherished the most like the treasure you've hidden deep beneath the sea.

He kissed your forehead gently, unlike his usual rough and dominant kisses. You are his number one 'little animal', and he was showing how much you mean to him right now.

You released him and sat down on the tatami floor and gave a pat on your thighs while looking up to him. He already knew what it meant. The silence is only there because both of you could already understand each other by looking to each other's gaze. Something you gained after spending three years of your life with him.

He slowly crouched down and laid his head on top of your thighs. He closed his eyes yet again and holds your left hand with a loose grip, as if telling you to stay and don't leave. Your right hand travels towards his crow black locks and untangles them with your fingers.

"Kyouya…," Your voice is almost shaking with agitation. "I have a present for you."

He looked up to you and raised an eyebrow.

"Only…," you gulped. "It'll probably take me around nine months…" you gave a weak smile, not knowing how he would react.

He shot up and gave you a stern look. You were afraid. Was he going to deny you? Was he going to be mad? Or will he be happy? Despite being tied down to him, you still don't know what he could be thinking at times. You looked away; eyes turn glass as you try to hold back tears.

He embraced you. He embraced you ever so tightly you could hardly believe that it was _the_ Hibari Kyouya that was holding you in his arms.

Your tears fell. But it was tears of joy. Finally you could start something with him and he accepted it.

Hibari didn't mind at all. It was probably the best gift he's ever gotten. The fact that another small animal would roam around his home was another blessing in disguise. He could gleam happily but he wouldn't, because he would never show that to anyone, not even to Kusakabe.

"Happy 23rd birthday, Kyouya." Your muffled voice could be heard from underneath his hold.

"Thank you, little animal."

* * *

Extended ending:

"When did you notice?" he looks down to you as he raised a brow.

"Y-yesterday after…" your face was flushed pink.

He gave a smirk and inched in closer to your ear; his raspy breath made you shudder. You hold the back of his yukata tighter in your grip, instinctively begging him to get closer to you.

"So next time, I should do it _outside_?"[5] He asked. You only winced. You knew wear this was going.

"Herbivore…," his eyes was smoldering with lust. His lips were grazing the nape of your exposed neck.

Oh yes. You knew where _this_ was going.

"I'll bite you to death."

* * *

[1] shoin is a drawing room or study room that usually connects to the dry garden

[2] shoji or shoji door in this case is that typical sliding door that has translucent paper over a frame of wood

[3] shishi-odoshi is that stereotype bamboo fountain that when is filled with water will tip the other way

[4] recognize that line? Winkwink

[5] not necessarily _outside_ as in _outside the room,_ well you know what I mean

Happy 23rd Birthday to my most favorite prefect, Kyouya Hibari!

Why 23rd? Well, I did some logic. Sort of.

Remember the episode when Tsuna turned into a 2nd year and was in front of the list of names for each classes when Hibari showed up and he said "Hibari-san?! Aren't you supposed to be already graduated?" or something like that, and Hibari said "I can be in any year I want." And then he left.

I took it to thought that when Tsuna was 1st years, he'd consider it normal that Hibari was around, meaning he was probably a 2nd or a 3rd grader. Not a 1st grader since he was already the head of the disciplinary committee even when Ryohei enrolled. The high chance is that he would be above Ryohei by a year, thus making Tsuna think that he should've graduated already. And the fact that he had a motorcycle by then in the manga.

That (in the anime) is in 2008, he would probably be around 16 or 17. I took the former and well, thar u go! 23 years of age.

Anyway, constructive reviews are welcomed!

See you soon!


End file.
